powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland
'Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland '(ジェットコースター戦隊加賀秘密ャーとドリームランドの幽霊; Jettacosta Sentai Himitsurenja To dorīmurando no yūrei) is the summer movie for ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger''. It features the debut of Nara Screw and Titan-V robo, which join the rangers arsenal for the remainder of the series. Titan-V, Pyrenees, Fujiyama, Moonsault Scramble, Do-Dodonpa, and Diavlo appear in the movie and would return in the two-part finale. It features the first appearance of Drachen Fyre, who Tayio Nasca would resurrect in VS Kagarager. ''However the 4 spirits of Drachen Fyre (Daidasruas, Scew, Asaka, and Bobsleigh) serve as the film antagonists instead of Southern Cross. Plot Jefu once said EAGLE was built on the site of a former amusement park, Nara Dreamland. One night, the ghosts of Dreamland rise to cause havoc. However there are more spirits that guard this land, that of more powerful and ancient Jettaroids. Cast EAGLE * Jefu Shinemi * Teri Ghosts of Dreamland Drachen Fyre Continuity Block 44 is actually set before the movie as Takabisha used Hebi Whip in that episode, which is discussed in past tense due to the plot being set over one summer and not the traditional full year. It has to be after Block 27 as Hakugei is apart of the team, but before Block 28 when the Himitsurangers used Titan-V Robo (and, for Takabisha, Nara Screw) for the first time. Notes * Nara Sango, Nara Yongo, and Nara Gogo never appeared in the movie, their colors are taken from their outfits * This marks the first time Brown and Teal rangers appear ** This is the first time every color used for a ranger has appeared *** Ever team has Red and Blue *** Yellow did not appear JAKQ, Battle Fever J, Changeman, or Kyoryuger *** Green and Black traded off for the longest time **** Green debuted in ''Gorenger, and Black in Battle Fever J *** Pink also debuted in Gorenger, but has been repalced by White, Black, with Himitsuranger being replaced by Orange *** White debuted in JAKQ (replacing Yellow), it had also replaced Pink and been the sixth ranger *** Orange debuted in Battle Fever J, but had since only appeared in Kakuranger, Dekaranger, TOQger, Zyuohger, Kyuranger, and the previous summer movie *** Crimson and Navy debuted in Hurricanger, and only appeared together again in the previous summer movie and Himitsuranger *** Silver debuted in Megaranger and has appeared in every anniversary season after except Zyuohger-where it was an alternate form of a Black Ranger-plus female extras in Dekaranger and Go-Onger prior to this movie *** Gold debuted in Dekaranger's summer movie, and has since become a default. The original was female, but none since have been *** Purple was used in Kakuranger, but properly debuted in Gekiranger and since only in Kyoryuger, Kyuranger, and another movie *** Cyan was initially used by female rangers (excluding Megumi), but Saizou (Ninja Blue) Ramirez (Kyoryu Cyan I), and Kotoro (Koguma Sky Blue) have also used this shade of blue *** Reshda first debuted in the previous summer movie, with the first female reshda in this one ** The new suits used in the film were slightly altered to become the suits for Gatekeeper, Raptor, Yukon, Leviathan, and the Vengeance Rangers in Power Rangers Nitro, with Drachen Fyre appearing in Coaster Force See Also * Daydream-''Power Rangers'' counterpart (Black, Silver, and Gold debut) from Coaster Force * Awakening-''Power Rangers'' counterpart (Drachen Fyre) * Rise, Battalion Robo-''Power Rangers'' counterpart (Grey and Reshda debut) from Nitro * Bert's Baby-''Power Rangers'' counterpart (Nara Ichigo debut) * Polar Vortex-''Power Rangers'' counterpart (Brown and Nara Nigo debut) * Twisted Leviathan-''Power Rangers'' counterpart (Himitsurangers vs Ichigo and Nigo) Category:Movies Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen